


Didn't Mean To Date You

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: Sirius needs an excuse to not go out with a bitchy sixth year.Remus just so happens to be readily available and willing to help.//I'm bad at summaries. Title will most likely change//





	Didn't Mean To Date You

Sirius walked into the common room and fell onto one of the red couches with as little grace as humanly possible, a soft whine escaping him. “Moony, I’m going to die.” he mumbled.

Remus who was sitting in the armchair he always sat in whenever he was reading glanced uninterestedly at his friend. “Sirius I believe that I can say with confidence that you will not being dying anytime soon.”

“Hannah Cresswell asked me out and I said yes.”

“Okay you may or may not be close to death then. Why would you say yes to her?” 

“I don’t know she just came up to me with her blonde hair and blue eyes looking like she wasn’t ready to kill a first year on sight,” Sirius groaned and rubbed his face. He looked across at his friend with a desperate look on his face, “You’ve got to help me out, Moony.”

Remus, being the ever caring friend, sighed out and shut his book. He set it aside and stared at Sirius with eyes full of sympathy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and he nodded, “I’ll think of something,” he promised. 

Sirius smiled at him widely and nodded, “Thanks, Moons! I knew I could count on you,” he said and seemed to bounce back right away. Remus nodded and smiled a bit, opening his book back up.

Just then a one Hannah Cresswell walked into the common room and Sirius froze. She waltzed right up to him and smiled at him, her perfect blonde hair falling delicately over her shoulders.

“Hey Siri,” she said her voice silky but Sirius knew better than to fall for her smooth tone. Hannah was the biggest bitch in their year. She was manipulative and mean. But beautiful and had managed to seduce several boys in each house already. And it seemed her next victim was a one Sirius Black. 

“Er, hey Hannah. What can I do for you?” he asked although he knew why she was there. To make sure everyone in their house knew he had agreed to go out with her. Sirius himself was known as quite the ladies man but still there was hardly anyone who talked poorly of him. 

“Nothing really. I just came to make sure you were still taking me to Three Broomsticks on our date this weekend,” she said in a sickeningly sweet way. Sirius glanced backwards at Remus, grey eyes begging for help. Remus once again closed his book and this time set it aside as he got to his feet. He cleared his throat eyeing the pair and Hannah’s head snapped to glare at him.

“Sorry to interupt but Sirius can’t go out with you this weekend. He’s already got plans,” he stated. Hannah scoffed at him and put her hands on her hims.

“What are you on about Lupin?” she sneered at him. Remus looked at Sirius and swallowed drly. “He’s already got plans,” he repeated, “With me.” At that Hannah turned to Sirius again and glowered at him dangerously.

“Are you really going to pick him over me?” she spat at him in annoyance, “What could you possibly be doing with him that would be better than a date with me?” she asked incredulously. 

Sirius opened his mouth to spit something out but Remus was quicker, “A date with me.” The room went silent at that; both Sirius and Hannah looking at Remus like he had three heads.

“What?” Hannah asked narrowing her eyes at the werewolf. Remus looked at his friend and chuckled awkwardly, “Sirius...didn’t you tell her?” he asked. Sirius looked at him helplessly and mouthed a ‘what’ at him. Remus took a deep breath and reached out pulled Sirius to his side.

“Sirius and I our dating,” he said and felt Sirius tense against his side. It really wasn’t the most insane thing ever. The pair were very close and had always been a bit touchy with each other. First years had asked before if they were together. Remus thought it was believable enough to get Hannah off Sirius’s back.

“Then why would you agree to go out with me?” she snapped at Sirius who’s face flushed. He stammered for a moment before saying, “I thought you meant as friends! Sorry I guess I read that wrong,” he chuckled awkwardly, “And I had forgotten that Moo – Remus asked me to go out with him that day already.” Remus silently nodded in agreement. 

“Then kiss.” Hannah said crossing her arms. 

“Excuse me?” Remus’s face dropped.

“If you two are really together it shouldn't be very difficult for you two to just snog!” 

“But the common room is very crowded and – “ Remus was cut off by Sirius grabbing the collar of his sweater and pulling him down to press their lips together. There were audible gasps around the room and when they pulled away the room was almost silent. Sirius stared up at Remus looking just as surprised as Remus himself. 

Hannah left in a huff, storming out of the common room, pushing a second year out of her way as she went. Sirius let out a sigh of relief when she was gone and he let go of Remus, stepping away from him. He noticed the looks the other students were giving him and he glared, “Why don’t you all take a bloody picture, it would last you snoops longer!” with that the students dispersed, the chattering rising among everyone.

Sirius turned to Remus and eyed him for a moment, “Moony I – ” he stopped when Remus held up his hand, “It’s fine, Padfoot,” was all he said before turning, grabbing his book, and heading up to the dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.  
> Updates will be sporadic.


End file.
